When Tom Comes Home
by HigherMagic
Summary: Tom Hanniger/Demon!Dean/Fallen!Castiel. "When the knock comes on their motel door, slow and steady like a heartbeat, Dean and Castiel already know who it is." Very dark. Contains blood and organ play and minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When Tom Comes Home  
**Author: **HigherMagic  
**Pairings:** Tom Hanniger/Demon!Dean/Fallen!Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~5,000  
**Spoilers: **None (This is AU)  
**Summary:** When the knock comes on their motel door, slow and steady like a heartbeat, Dean and Castiel already know who it is. No one can come up and manage to drive the scent of blood and sex so far forward, that the creatures know hours before his arrival that Tom's coming back to them.  
**Notes/Warnings:** So, I watched Hannibal Lector the other night, and for those of you who read a lot of my stuff, you know what slasher/horror movies do to my mind. I was talking to earthheart later and somehow we got onto the topic of evil threesomes – namely, Tom Hanniger from 'My Bloody Valentine', Demon!Dean and Fallen!evil!Castiel. I woke up knowing I was going to write kinky psychopath porn. I hope you enjoy it. For those who don't know – Tom Hanniger is a serial-killer-psychopath with multiple personality disorder, and the character was played by Jensen, so he looks like Dean. :D  
Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

When the knock comes on their motel door, slow and steady like a heartbeat, Dean and Castiel already know who it is. No one can come up and manage to drive the scent of blood and sex so far forward, that the creatures know hours before his arrival that Tom's coming back to them. Even if the demon and fallen Angel hadn't heard the distinct cough-wheeze-rumble of his truck or heard his limping gait approaching the door, they would have known, just by his knock.

Dean makes a move to answer the door but Castiel growls at him, standing up and forcing the demon down with a wave of his hand. Though Dean mutters something in protest, he stays down, eyes green and eagerly fixed on the door.

Castiel gets to the door just as the knock starts again, and opens it after the third, revealing Tom standing in the low light of a fizzling street lamp, brought about by the powerful creatures' presence. Tom looks tired, like he's been driving all night, and his cheeks are flushed from the heat that his near-dead truck can still produce very well. His jeans are ripped and dirty – he looks like he's been travelling in them for a long while, but his coat and shirt are pristine and new. Like he had to change them recently.

Both Castiel and Dean are naked, and the only thing marking Dean's skin is the thin silver collar around his neck, which keeps him, trapped inside his vessel, and marks one lookalike from the other. Castiel only puts it on him when he knows Tom's coming home.

Castiel smiles in a genteel way, stepping aside and letting Tom come into the room, as well as freeing Dean so the demon can stand up too. Tom passes through the Devil's Trap without pause, so they know that they are safe – you never know; Castiel and Dean are hunted creatures, and can never be too careful.

Tom carries a duffle bag loosely in his left hand, fingers just curling around it to stop it falling. The bag is soaked and reeks of blood and, as he walks, a few drops fall from a loosely stitched corner. Dean bares his teeth, inhaling the scent as he comes closer to the human.

"Didja bring presents, Tom?" he asks, like a child, nuzzling into the neck of the man who looks so much like him. In fact, on the surface, Tom and Dean could be twins – Tom's eyes are a little bluer, as he wears clothes that bring out that color, and when he smiles it's more lopsided than Dean's expressions, but there's no difference between them when you strip them down and put them on their backs. Castiel smirks when Tom's eyes close, and he leans in and bites at Dean's neck over the collar – he loves watching his twins play with each other. It was why he'd brought Tom back to Dean the first time he'd seen him – the boy is beautiful, and deadly, and powerful.

Tom lets the bag drop, and it does with a sick, wet sound. "Yeah, baby, just for you," he murmurs in reply, his voice a little higher than Dean's, and with a different accent, but still just as guttural and growly, like a purring jungle cat. His hands go through Dean's hair and the demon mewls, tilting his head back, meeting Tom's kiss because Tom's still wearing his boots and Dean's barefoot, so the inch height difference makes them the submissive and dominant, makes Tom lean over Dean and take control of the demon.

Castiel loves watching his twins play – they're beautiful men and when they're together…fuck, it's just hot. It's so _wrong_ how they look so much like each other that they could be related but they're _not_, but the assumption that they are by the rest of the world makes it easy to pretend. Castiel moves forward and picks up the duffle bag, carrying it over to one of the motel beds and setting it down, then turns back around when he feels Dean whimper.

Tom's bitten through his lip, drawing blood, and the human's breaths are getting heavier, his tongue more demanding, flashing white teeth as he thoroughly controls Dean, grabbing at his hair and shoving him back towards the bed.

"Come on, sweetheart," Tom growls, yanking Dean away from him and pressing his cheek to the side of Dean's head, looking over Dean's shoulder at Castiel. "Don't you wanna see what I brought for you? I traveled all over and tried to pick out just the right, pretty little thing for you."

Dean moans, his eyes flashing black as he turns under Tom's coaxing, watching Castiel as the Angel pats the duffle, and Dean stalks over to the bed, crawling onto it and pulling the duffle to him like a kid at Christmastime, and Tom and Castiel watch him like loving, doting parents. Castiel reaches over and tugs Tom to sit in his lap, and starts tugging off his clothes while Dean leans down, inhaling at the zip of the duffle before slowly opening it and peering inside.

He giggles like a small child, grinning with blood lining his teeth from Tom's mouth, and looks over at Castiel and Tom for a brief moment before he reaches inside. Blood wells up around his forearm like a grotesque Hollywood slasher movie, as Dean searches around in the blood and first finds Tom's pickaxe, which he pulls out and sets aside, and when he pulls out the first organ, the blood coats his skin like a fine oil, dark and crimson. All three creatures moan at the sight and smell of it.

Dean's holding a human heart, and he giggles again, leaning in and pressing his nose against the left ventricle, tongue snaking out to lick up the slick blood covering the organ, lapping at it like a kitten at milk, and his eyes fall closed when he inhales, before flashing open again and looking to Tom. "Female?" he guesses, and the human nods. Dean grins, almost preening at having guessed right.

"Describe her," Castiel demands in Tom's ear, his hands having rid the man of his shirt and jacket, playing over the pale, smooth skin of Tom's torso, flicking his peaked, dark nipples and pinching red marks into his skin.

Tom shivers, his head falling back onto the fallen Angel's shoulder, and he gasps. "She was…she was…" He shivers again, arching from Castiel's bite as the Angel lays on to his shoulder. "_Fuck_, Cas," he growls.

"Can we play a game?" Dean asks, setting the heart back in the bag to get rewetted as he crawls towards the two, and Castiel makes a curious sound, then smiles and looks up at the gasping human.

"What do you think, Tom? Do you want to play one of Dean's games?" he asks with a sharp smile, knowing that Tom lives for their games, for their company and their idea of fun. Tom, predictably, nods and gasps again, lifting his head so he can look at his twin, who has blood smeared across his jaw and neck and hands, and whose eyes are demon-black and his smile is lined with blood but flashing white teeth. Tom licks his lips, wanting a taste. "What kind of game do you wanna play, Dean?"

"An earning game," Dean replies, grinning and going back to the duffle bag. He looks over at the pair. "And he can get a reward with kisses. Or blood. Or orgasms." Tom whimpers, swallowing, and Dean grins again, dipping his other hand in. He pauses and makes a curious sound, looking into the small pool of blood.

"What did you find, Dean?" Castiel asks, still holding Tom back as the human's eyes widen, and he tenses a little as Dean pulls out a -. "What is that?" Dean grunts a little, pulling out a human head by thick blonde hair, bits of flesh melted away to reveal a skull, but the face is still very much recognizable to anyone who would know her. "Tom, what the fuck is that?" the Angel growls, his arms tightening around the boy and Tom gasps, eyes widening, shaking his head. "You _know_ we don't take the heads – never take the evidence!"

Castiel pushes Tom up, throwing him off of the bed and to all fours on the ground. The human gasps, eyes widening, body shaking in fear when Castiel stands up, wings flaring, the lights in the motel room flickering as his eyes go marbled blue.

Tom trembles, scrambling back, away from Castiel,, moving until his back is plastered against the wall and the fallen Angel snarls, baring his teeth at the human, until Dean's suddenly there, pressing on Castiel's raised arm with a soft sound.

"No, Angel, no, come on," Dean coaxes, smiling and nuzzling into Castiel's neck, eyes closed and a low purr sounding in his chest, before he looks back to Tom, who's still breathing hard with wide eyes and a hammering heart. The demon steps closer, straddling Tom's legs, holding the human's head in his hands. "I get it, sweetheart," he whispers, leaning closer and licking at Tom's mouth, leaving blood behind. "You had a nice time with her, hmm? Enjoyed her soft curves and her sweet mouth…wanted to keep it for a while?" Tom's breathing hard, staring up into the demon's dark eyes. "I get it – s'been a long time since Cas and I let you stick this lovely –" He reaches down, palming Tom's dick that, despite his fear, is rock hard and straining against his jeans, unable to resist the sight of Dean covered in blood and Castiel, full of power and aggression and lust. "- pretty thing into anything soft and warm. Wanted to fuck a nice piece of ass, Tom? Huh? Wanted to hold some…_appealing_ young thing down and fuck her until she bleeds and chokes on your cock?" Tom swallows, his pretty green-blue eyes wide but his pupils are blown, and Dean smiles, nuzzling into the human's mouth and licking along his tongue when it snakes out, sharing the taste of the blonde's blood. "I'm sorry, baby – we've been denying you, haven't we?"

Dean's hands pet through Tom's hair and the human whimpers, staring at Dean for a long while before the demon hums and stands up, tugging on Tom's hand until the human stands also. Dean looks him up and down. "Take off the rest of your clothes, Tom," he whispers in a soft demand, and the human eagerly complies. "Gonna give you something nice and wet to fuck."

The human sighs heavily, blowing out his breath like a winded horse, and kicks off his boots and jeans, leaving him naked and bare. Under the waistband of his jeans, his cock and groin area are stained red with blood. Dean smirks, seeing evidence that Tom had had some playtime before coming back here.

The demon's eyes flash to Tom's, who's standing, waiting for Castiel or Dean's order. The fallen Angel comes up behind the demon, curling one wing around his shoulders, forcing him down to his knees with just that pressure, and Dean mewls, staring up at Castiel.

"Come here, Tom," Castiel murmurs, crooking his finger and smirking, cocking his head to one side. The human fidgets for a brief moment, remembering the power in Castiel's voice and his threatening eyes, but soon the Angel's voice turns hard. "Come here, Tom." The human has no choice but to obey. "On your knees." Castiel pets through Tom's hair once he obeys, looking between the twins' faces with a small smile on his face. "So fucking pretty," he growls, wings flaring out and then curving around the both of them, pulling them towards him, "and all mine." He takes his limp cock in hand and rests the head against Tom's lips. "Come on – earn the right to top."

Tom whines, baring his teeth, eyes flashing to Dean for a moment but Castiel yanks him back. "You do not take your orders from him," the fallen Angel growls, wings ruffling and flaring out. "You will obey me. Now get on with it or you don't get to fuck anything tonight – I'll tie you up and strap you down so badly that you won't be able to move or get yourself off for _days."_

He bucks his hips again to drive his point home, and Tom mewls, taking a hold of Castiel's cock and jacking him off a couple of times before taking him into his mouth. Castiel can exist for hours like this – unresponsive, leaving himself limp while his twins will work themselves into a frenzy trying to get him hard while he growls in their ears about how they can't even give a decent blow job, and what good are they, while their jaws cramp up and their mouths run dry. Tonight, though, he's not in a mood to toy with his…toys. He just wants to play, straight-up shooting.

Tom's mouth is wet, warm and perfect, his lips stretched wide as he sinks down onto Castiel's cock, flashing blue-green eyes up at him from behind thick, dark lashes, nostrils flaring so that he can breathe. Castiel hisses when Tom's tongue slides around his shaft, beginning to stiffen in the boy's mouth and Tom has to rear back a little to get used to the swelling length. Already tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he can't take more than half of Castiel without gagging, but that's okay, because Tom hasn't been with them long – he'll learn.

He hears Dean groan, and looks down to see the demon biting his lower lip, crouching and fisting his own cock as he watches Tom sucking Castiel off, and the Angel gently knocks Dean with his wing, growling in warning. "Don't you dare," he snarls, hands fisting in Tom's hair a little tighter, and he thrusts forward into Tom's mouth, making him gag and choke, punishing his twin for Dean's trespasses. "Go on, boy; make yourself useful and get ready for me."

Dean smiles, flashing blood around his teeth, and places a kiss to Castiel's hipbone in thanks before he runs over to the duffle. Castiel smiles, returning his attention to Tom, and pulls out, wanting to watch Dean while the demon stretches himself open, because there's always something so…_dirty_ about watching Dean fuck into himself with his own fingers, getting all hot and bothered for his own touch while he imagines it's Castiel or some toy.

Tom whines at being denied, because pleasing Castiel means winning the right not to bottom. Or at least, not to be the full bottom out of the three of them, and he _wants_ that, so fucking badly, but he doesn't have long to wonder what Castiel is going to do – the Angel just turns them around so that he can watch his demon lover on the bed, and then tugs Tom's head down, back onto his erection. The human moans and eagerly takes in as much of Castiel as he can, sucking for all he's worth, determined to make the Angel come.

Castiel's eyes are riveted on Dean, as the demon crawls up to the edge of the bed, knees on the harsh, scratchy motel carpet, and Dean tips the duffle so the contents spill over the bedspread and onto the floor – the smell makes him moan and Dean presses his cheek to the blood covered sheet, licking up the wetness. The heart and head are still in the duffle, along with what looks like a stomach and a kidney, as well as pieces of brain. Dean takes the heart and squeezes it, gathering the excess blood on his fingers as he braces himself on the wooden frame at the bottom of the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs like he knows Castiel's watching – and he probably does. Castiel's gaze is a physical weight on his spine, making him shiver and close his eyes.

Dean bites his lip, his head dropping down as he closes his eyes, listening to the wet sound of Tom sucking Castiel off, knowing the human doesn't have the finesse to make himself silent, but that's okay 'cause the creatures like hearing the noises of sex. Dean whines, circling his hole with blood slick fingers, teasing himself as his hips buck, and he moves his fingers a little lower, behind his balls, teasing everywhere except where he knows Castiel wants to see his fingers go.

He waits until he hears the Angel growl, and then plunges two fingers into himself without stretch or preamble. He gasps, entire body shuddering, back bowing and tensing and becoming slicked and shiny with sweat as he trembles, looking down. The muscles in his back bunch with the strain of keeping his fingers in, of not forcing the intrusion out, and he quickly and mercilessly fucks into his ass with those two fingers, whining softly at the pleasure-burn-stretch.

"Fuck, look at him, look how pretty he is…" Castiel's words are harsh and growled out and Dean's not even sure if Tom can see him, but he imagines the human is watching him touch himself, is thinking about fucking Dean like the demon knows he wants to, so badly – Dean's never bottomed for Tom, never thought the human was really capable of fucking him right like Castiel can, but that's never stopped him teasing the poor bastard and leading him on with easy flirting and false promises. There's a difference between letting Tom fuck him and letting the human rut himself into oblivion between his legs just thinking about it. "_Fuck,_ Dean, more fingers, baby – fuck yourself wide open. Put your entire fucking fist in that greedy hole of yours."

Dean whines, loving it when Castiel swears and starts getting going with that mouth of his, gritting his teeth as he obeys, forcing another finger into his ass, and it hurts now, more than it feels good. He hasn't found his prostate yet and with the position, he's not likely to any time soon. He fists his fingers into the wooden frame, digging in harshly enough to leave half-moon shapes behind and bites down onto the blood-soaked bedspread. _Fuck,_ he wants Castiel inside of him, right now, but he knows the Angel will want to draw this out all fucking night. He _loves_ it when Tom comes home.

The demon mewls softly when he feels someone kneel behind him, between his legs, and he shoves his pinky into his ass as well, thinking it's Castiel and the Angel will want to fuck him now. But when the hands land on his hips and the body bends over, mouthing at the demon's spine and licking up his sweat, that touch is decidedly_ not_ Castiel, and Dean's eyes flare open in shock, and he turns his head to see his own face staring back at him. Tom's smirking, and there's a victorious glint in his eyes.

Before Dean can say anything, Castiel's taken his chin in hand and forced the demon to look at him. "_Yes_," he growls, before Dean can protest, and the demon shakes his head, whining like an animal even as his fingers keep moving inside of him, and he tries to move, to get away from Tom's possessive touch on his body, touching what's _not his_. "I want this, Dean. This is going to happen."

"No," Dean whimpers, shaking his head again, clenching his eyes tightly shut, and he hears Tom's dark laughter in his ear, can feel the sharp tip of Tom's smile against the back of his neck as the human fully plasters himself over Dean's back, and a hand goes around his wrist, tugging his fingers out of him. Dean gasps at the suddenly empty feeling, knowing Tom's about to put something a lot bigger there, and clenches to try and force him away, but it's no use – Dean's very good at getting himself ready to be fucked. "No, Cas…"

"Shh," comes the reply, and it would be soothing if Castiel was the kind of being to soothe anymore, but Dean can't help but lean in when Castiel brushes his stubble-rough jaw against Dean's forehead, looking with half-lidded eyes to the other twin, who's just waiting for the go-ahead to fuck Dean, slick with sweat and shaking and flushed from face to chest. Castiel nods, and Dean doesn't get any warning before Tom's grapping his hips and thrusting into him in one powerful drive. "Just take it, baby."

The demon lets out a low, pained sound, his arms giving out from underneath him and he braces his shoulder against the wooden frame of the bed. The position hurts, forcing the soft meat of his shoulder into the unforgiving material, and his hands have to splay out painfully wide so he doesn't get a faceful of bloody carpet, but he grits his teeth and bears it because this is what Castiel wants. The way his neck is bent, the collar bites into his flesh and makes blood well up around the silver, and he whines, nails digging into the carpet, spreading his legs a little more so that maybe he could take more of the force onto his thighs and knees, but it doesn't work – Tom just drives into him more powerfully, grunting like some fucking animal, and presses down on Dean's shoulders, forcing the demon into the carpet.

"Fuck," Castiel growls when the sigils on Dean's collar start to glow, the demon trying to fight his way out of his vessel, to defend himself or _something_, but he can't – Castiel's magic is still far too strong for that. Dean opens black eyes to see the Angel crouching beside them, one hand on the bed, the other fisted around his leaking cock. His wings are splayed and flared out behind him like a gargoyle, and Dean so badly wants to touch, but he can't spare even a little movement. "Look at you, Dean," he whispers, voice even deeper than it usually is, eyes flashing marble as he looks at the demon, and Dean feels the weight of Castiel's gaze in his very soul. "Look at you, put on your hands and knees by a fucking _human_." Dean mewls again, closing his eyes and he turns his head, resting his forehead against the ground now so that he doesn't have to meet Castiel's gaze, the weight of the false shame burning in his cheeks. He shivers when Tom returns to mouthing at his spine, his hands gripping Dean's hips, his thrusts turning more lazy and precise, designed to bring Dean pleasure more than just use him as the closest available hole. Dean shivers, baring his teeth when the human strikes his prostate, his hard cock dragging along Dean's insides, and the demon _flares_, his nerves set on fire, body locking up from the sudden pleasure amidst the pain and shame of submitting to a human. "Just letting him use you like a good little bitch, aren't you – so eager for it. Look how hard you're getting, you sick fuck."

"Cas -." Dean bites back his plea, unable to stoop that low, and instead lets out a low, rough sound when Tom thrusts in all the way, his cock pressing against Dean's prostate repeatedly. _Fuck_, but Dean takes it all back – Tom knows how to fuck him and fuck him good. The demon can't help rock back onto his twin's cock, trying to get him that deeper, muscles clenching greedily to try and milk Tom of his come, wanting it to be over, wanting Tom to fill him up.

Dean's eyes flash open when he feels the touch of a cold, wet blade against his neck, digging into the underside of his collar. It's the long side of Tom's pickaxe, and Dean swallows before the silver around his neck is pulled taught, and Castiel's hauling him up to his hands again, forcing him to take both Tom's weight and his own, and not brace himself against the bed. Then, the collar tightens as he's pulled, and the demon chokes before he figures out that, yes, his arms actually can move, and he's turned so that he can see Castiel.

The Angel's _glowing_, burning hot – Dean's skin sizzles a little when Castiel's hand takes his chin and lifts him up, neck straining, and it's hard to breathe around the tightened collar. Castiel unhooks the pickaxe, holding up the bloody weapon between the both of them. The metal is rusty and covered in blood and what Dean can only assume is organ and brain matter, and he shivers, licking his lips despite himself. He whines when Castiel sets the axe aside, but his sounds are soon silenced when Castiel's lips slant over his. The Angel curls closer, wings flaring up high around the three of them, and he kneels in front of Dean. Dean can feel his erection against his forearm and takes him in hand, wanting to please Castiel because pleasing Castiel's the only way to make this better, and to compensate he has to lean against the bed because Tom's just getting back to fucking him and his thrusts threaten to send Dean sprawling.

Dean's lips come back bloody and slick, Castiel's eyes grown almost black with barely a trace of the blue in sight. Dean shivers at the raw power rolling off the Angel, bristling in his feathers, glowing under his skin and flashing in his eyes. He doesn't fight when Castiel's tongue dominates his mouth again, or when his hand moves between Dean's arms and curls up against the demon's heart. Castiel tugs and Dean shudders, completely locking up, as Castiel grabs hold of the demon essence, and slowly, _so slowly_, begins to drag his fist up Dean's chest, drawing Dean's essence out of him.

"I control this," Castiel whispers into the corner of the demon's panting mouth, when Dean has to pull away and all but collapses on the floor, held up only by the pickaxe underneath him, pressing against his heart, that's suddenly there, held by Castiel's Grace. "This is _mine_, only mine." The possessive words are painted in black ink onto Dean's skin, as Castiel forces Dean's essence to the surface, and the collar glows, trying to keep Dean back. It feels like he's vomiting and being choked at the same time. Dean coughs, feeling the black taste of oil and sulfur in his mouth, and tries to spit it out, but he can't because it's _stuck there_. Castiel's hand flattens over the collar and he forces their eyes to meet. "This body, this _creature_, _you,_ Dean, are _mine_ – mine to play with, and toy with, and fuck and share around. _Never_ think about denying me my right again."

Dean's eyes widen, and he shakes his head, trying to swallow and speak and apologize, beg, anything for Castiel, anything, but he can't – he feels like he's dying, like Castiel's Grace is burning him and eventually all he can do is bow his head and go lax. His eyes close. So close to the surface, everything is acutely felt – the pressure of Tom's hands against Dean's hips, the burn-slick-slide of friction inside of his ass and every lance of pleasure-pain when Tom strikes into him, hard. He feels how his muscles tremble from trying to keep himself up, how his body burns as it respires, how his heart is hammering so loudly in his chest and his breaths are labored and fast. He feels it all, and it's too much. Over stimulated, overwhelmed, Dean grits his teeth, whining as he comes in short, sharp bursts on the bloodstained motel carpet. His channel, slick with blood and sweat and precome, locks up tightly around Tom is quick spasms that have the human gasping, bent over his mount, and Tom bares his teeth and bites down into Dean's back as he comes, earning a low, pain-filled groan from the demon, who bears the weight solidly, waiting for Tom to soften inside of him and pull out.

Castiel lets Dean go and the demon collapses with a sob, just avoiding the sharp, deadly point of Tom's weapon, unable to keep himself up anymore. He can only turn his face to one side so he's not breathing carpet fibers and open his eyes to half-mast in time to see Castiel coming on his back, where Tom's bite lies. The Angel finishes with a low sigh, bending down and rubbing the come into the stinging wound, with a low whisper of 'Mine'.

Everything hurts when Tom finally pulls out with a soft grunt, pressing his hands too harshly into Dean's sides and the demon whimpers, curling up on himself. He hears Castiel growl at Tom for his presumptuous touches, and then sighs when Castiel hauls him to his feet, demands he stop being such a baby, and then drags him to the bed. Dean collapses, at Castiel's coaxing, beside his twin, pillowing his head on Castiel's thigh, and occupies the time between Tom getting them a wetted towel to clean up licking the come from Castiel's spent cock.

"Cas?" he whispers, voice rough and low and totally fucked-out, as he turns his head to look at his Angel lover, who's smiling, both creatures listening to the sounds of water running in the bathroom.

"Hmm?" the Angel replies, petting through Dean's hair, fingers tracing around the collar.

Dean smiles, leaning into the touch, and relaxes again. "I love it when Tom comes home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Your Final Hour  
**Author: ****highermagic**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings/Characters:** Demon!Dean/God!Castiel/Tom Hanniger/Leviathan!Castiel/Jake Grey  
**Spoilers:** 7x01  
**Warnings:** possessiveness, violent rough sex, language, collar!kink, demon!Dean, blood!kink, mentions of graphic character death, D/s.  
**Word Count: ~**  
**Summary:** Fact of the matter was, Dean loved all of his companions. The problem was that Castiel, Tom and Leviathan just couldn't understand. Demons needed to…well, to mate.  
**Notes:** Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Follows When Tom Comes Home and A Demon's Playground, featuring a guest appearance from Jake Grey (Jensen in Devour). Reading of the previous parts is not necessary. I have not proofread this in the slightest so, yeah, my bad.

* * *

Dean loved his companions. Really, he did – Castiel had taken care of him, shielded and guided him when he had returned to Earth from Hell, dragged out kicking and screaming by the tainted Angel, and he had been able to repay the favor when Castiel's thirst for blood and power had cracked open the Purgatory door and made him a God.

He loved Tom, their faithful follower and lover, when the demon had happened upon the young man, dirty, covered in ash, shaking from fever and shock with the bloody stumps of a pickaxe in his hand and sweat making his miner's uniform slick and rank against his clothes. He remembered the look in those eyes that were just a little bluer than his own – the sheer wonder and lust and innocence in the brightly shining soul.

He had thought, then, that he'd found his new protégée. Tom had been so willing, so eager and desperate and _pretty_ (if Dean was saying so himself), and he'd been drawn to Dean and Castiel like a moth to a flame. Too easy.

Too willing.

Leviathan had been…a change of pace. Before Leviathan there had been no disturbance as to who was Alpha between Dean, Castiel and Tom. None whatsoever – Castiel ruled all of them, and Dean was second unless Castiel decided he wasn't, briefly, for his own pleasure. The demon knew nothing made Castiel more excited than when he would force Dean to submit to either Tom or himself, knew Dean was powerful in his own right so getting fucked by a _human _was just disgraceful.

Beautiful.

Leviathan, though, was a badass on his day off. The darkness inside of the creature – whatever the fuck he actually looked like – was thick as molasses, sweet, addictive. Tasted like honey on Dean's tongue whenever he was allowed a lick, a bite, a mouthful of the creature. And Leviathan had wanted him back, almost to the point of obsession, branding Dean's meat suit whenever he could get the chance, taking Tom forcefully over every available surface while at the same time making sure Dean understood very clearly that it was all a show for him.

Still. Dean was only allowed to hand his ass to those Castiel accepted.

Hadn't stopped him flirting, though. Teasing the creature with soft smiles and touches just barely there, teasing, taunting. Dean had to admire Leviathan's self-control – he wouldn't have been able to last as long as the creature had, until Castiel had finally smiled and nodded his head, eyes flashing a cold marble blue as he'd pulled Tom onto his lap and watched the show, the twin human wringing his own pleasure with hands and ass and mouth as he watched.

After that things had settled – as long as Castiel didn't want Dean, the demon was pretty much up for grabs and fucked if he was complaining about that; loved the feeling of his companions fucking him, slowly going crazy when he would tease and flirt all day, either with them or others, depending on just how bruised and battered he wanted to be the next morning.

Fact of the matter was, Dean loved all of his companions. And after their incident with that human lookalike of Castiel and Leviathan's, and his subsequent punishment, Dean had been good. Hadn't strayed, had barely even given another person the time of day.

For about a month.

Then the itch started up again.

The problem was that Castiel, Tom and Leviathan just couldn't understand. Demons needed to…well, to mate.

Perhaps 'mate' was the wrong word. After all, Dean had three of those and they were more than enough to keep him satisfied in a carnal way. No…'recruit' was probably better. Demons felt the need to make more demons, one way or another, and short of swapping his body to female there was no way he was going to make more the 'natural' way – although the idea of what could happen if Dean bore Castiel's or Leviathan's child made him shiver with the power thrill.

So Dean couldn't go about it the natural way. That meant he had to find potential and feed it, nurture it into something dark and powerful and stunningly deadly.

The problem would be selling it to the others. Didn't know how well that would go over, after all.

He laid the ground-work for a long while before springing the news. Initiating sex with Leviathan was always a good way to go – the creature liked it when Dean would crawl over, all soft noises and bright green eyes and panting mouth. Loved it when Dean would lick and suck at the creature's flesh until Leviathan was just as hard and wanting as Dean was. Took him so nicely, too, so eagerly no matter how rough Leviathan was.

Tom liked being touched. Whether it was the gentle caress of Dean's warm hand on his thigh while they sat on the couch, an arm around the back of his shoulders as they ate at a diner, or the soft touch of Dean's lips against his neck, shoulders, and chest. He liked being held, wanted, and soothed down whenever one of his more severe episodes would leave him high-strung and feverish, desperate for any kind of affection. It was easy to make Tom happy – keep him warm, fed, and loved.

Castiel was the hardest. The hardest to read, to please – since ingesting all those souls, Dean had no idea how to read him anymore. For the most part. There were things that were obvious even with the deity's supposed limitless patience and attention, but even so Dean sometimes had trouble. And short of fucking the God until Castiel agreed, he had no idea how to win him over. How does one bribe a God?

One thing Dean remembered, though, was that Castiel hated when the demon tried to trick or lie to him. So, after a lot of thought and a _lot _of preparation, the demon was ready. Ready to tell his God and master and mate.

It was a Thursday – Castiel loved Thursdays. He was calmer on those days, and Dean approached him, smiling and cupping his mate's face as he pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's mouth – a slow one, chaste in a way Dean hardly was anymore. They were alone in their motel room, on the road again after their stay in Vegas, Leviathan and Tom out getting lunch for the three of them who still ate, and Dean knew if he was to try and get the most honest reaction out of Castiel, now would be the time to do it.

After all, the God had to be Alpha all the time with Leviathan around.

"Hey, Cas," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Castiel's jaw, just to feel the God smile, and Castiel's hand came up, gently cradling the back of Dean's head, other hand brushing along the silver collar on Dean's neck, making the demon shiver. "Got a second?"

"Always," the deity replied with a small smile, tilting Dean's head up so he could look into the demon's bright green eyes. He didn't say anything else – merely brushed his fingers across Dean's jaw, petting his demon lover while Dean shifted in place, pressing up against Castiel's side of the couch like a plaintive pet.

The demon flushed lightly, eyes dipping down as he spread his hand out across Castiel's chest, toying with one half of his trench coat, and pressed his mouth to the exposed skin of Castiel's neck. "I think I've found one," he whispered against the stubble.

The deity cocked his head to one side, exposing more of his neck to Dean's mouth in a way that the demon knew he would never do for Tom or Leviathan. "Another what?" he asked, like he didn't already know – couldn't read the desire burning in Dean's heart, throbbing in his head.

"Another disciple," the demon whispered, low and rough enough that it made Castiel shiver, as Dean bared his teeth against the God's neck and sucked a dark pink mark onto his skin, watched it fade away when Castiel's vessel healed. "Faithful, loyal…beautiful…" Dean pressed closer, clutching at Castiel's clothes, and moved so that he was straddling the God's lap, looking into blue eyes darkened with lust. He leaned down, pressing their lips together again, fisting his hands in Castiel's hair. "A bomb just waiting to go off. It sings in his blood."

"You've met him?" Castiel asked, eyes flashing just a little, but his touch remained gentle as his fingertips traced the lines of Dean's marked ribs, the demon's bones bearing more evidence of Castiel's claim on him than Leviathan's collar or Tom's marks ever could.

Dean shivered, biting his lower lip, brushing his lips with Castiel's. "Please, Cas," he whispered, eyes closing, expression tightening just a little, as he rolled his hips, could feel the chill of Castiel's touch through his clothes and it made him tremble, his soul craving Hellfire. "Come with me to meet him. You'll want him too."

Castiel smiled, flashing teeth because it was so wide, and Dean stilled, locking gazes with the God, ready to bolt should Castiel react negatively. "Will I, now?" Castiel asked, pressing his cool palm to Dean's cheek and the demon sighed, tilting his head into the touch, nuzzling close and lipping at the meat of Castiel's thumb. "Like I want you? What do you intend to do with this little treasure of yours?"

Instead of answering, Dean leaned close again, biting softly at Castiel's bottom lip, drawing back just enough that the God opened his mouth, allowing Dean to kiss him, head tilted to one side to get deeper. The hot slide of the demon's tongue was almost enough to make Castiel disregard what they had been talking about, but he knew his mate could be a sneaky little bitch at the best of times and he would not be allowed to get away with permission half-given.

"Dean," Castiel growled, fisting a hand in Dean's hair and forcing the demon's head back. Dean gasped, body arching down against Castiel, the demon's body tensing in pain and surprise at the sudden sting of pain. "Tell me. What do you want, beloved?"

"I…" The demon swallowed, eyes wide and anxiety shining in his emerald eyes. Castiel knew what he was doing – knew the demon could play him like a Goddamn instrument, and he growled low in his throat, tightening his grip until he could feel his nails digging into his own fist, Dean's soft, silky hair trapped in his fingers and tugging on his scalp.

"Don't play me, boy," Castiel warned, eyes narrowing. His other hand came up and laid across Dean's neck, thumb pressing just over the collar against Dean's throat, pressing so that it restricted oxygen to Dean's airway. Knew the demon couldn't suffocate but the pain when the collar flared to life at Castiel's touch would be enough incentive for Dean to obey. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Yes," Dean gasped, tilting his head to one side in submission, forcing his body to go lax and trusting in Castiel's grip, eyes falling closed. "Yes. And turn him. He'll be beautiful, Cas, let me prove it."

"Who will be beautiful?"

The demon smiled, opening his eyes and looking back towards the door, where Tom and Leviathan were dumping food containers on the motel's table by the window. Tom shot him a look, blue-green eyes dark and suspicious, as Leviathan moved to the window and drew the blinds shut. Dean shivered. Knew what that meant.

"Dean thinks he may have found another companion for us," Castiel murmured, leaning in to mouth at the skin below Dean's collar, unsheathing his teeth and biting down hard enough that Dean bucked, mewling in pain, and the scent of blood exploded in the room. "Someone he can train. Turn."

Tom's eyes flashed, inhaling sharply at the scent of the demon's addictive blood in the room, as Leviathan prowled closer, baring his teeth in barely restrained anger. "Three cocks not enough for the little slut?" he snapped, crowding close to Dean's back, his fire-hot palms burning through Dean's clothes again and pressing against the demon's flesh hard enough that Dean had to stifle a soft sound of pain against Castiel's shoulder.

"Levi, it's not like -."

"You need to breed."

The three of them stilled again, Leviathan snarling lowly against the back of Dean's neck, slowly sinking his teeth into the flesh above the collar, which began to glow white-hot and Dean cried out in pain, arching away from the sensation, clawing desperately at Castiel's clothes.

"_Tom," _the demon gasped, for the human had been the one to speak, and he felt the brightness and strange warmth of Tom's soul come closer before a soft touch was pressed against the side of his face – the human's fingertips.

"Levi, stop it," Tom whispered, voice low and imploring and the creature merely snarled, placing his burning hands on Dean's hips and tugging the demon back, until Dean was kneeling precariously on the edge of the couch, his knees digging into the old, itchy cushions. "Cas, do something."

The God smiled slightly, threading a hand through Dean's hair, which was started to become damp with sweat and blood, and tugged on Dean's head, forcing him to rise so he was braced between Castiel and Leviathan, panting softly as the creature tugged on and shredded the rest of his clothes, still sucking and ripping at the back of his neck until blood flowed in steady rivulets down his back, neck and arms, staining his skin. "Dean, if you wish to create more of your kind, there are less time consuming and…" He paused, eyes flashing to the mop of hair on Leviathan's head, the only part of his face visible being his blood-stained mouth and a flash of teeth. "…less troublesome ways to go about it. You could possess a female, or impregnate one."

Dean snorted, shaking his head, gasping heavily when Leviathan's jaws slowly unclenched, the creature licking at the thick drops of blood beading on Dean's skin. Beside them, Tom licked his lips, eyes zeroed in on the blood.

"Then again," Castiel continued when the demon said nothing, cocking his head to one side, expression unreadable as his fingers tightened on Dean's head, forced the demon up to look at him. Blood dripped down from Dean's wounds onto Castiel's clothes but the God didn't seem to notice. "No guarantee we'd like that plan, either. Hmm?"

Dean let out a soft, wounded sound when Leviathan withdrew completely, leaving Dean half-naked, his body marred with silvery burns that were slowly healing away already, blood clotting, dark and thick, at the back of his neck. The demon sucked in a shaky breath, tightening his grip on Castiel's shoulders as he shifted, pushing himself into a more comfortable position on Castiel's lap.

"Forgive me," Dean whispered, pressing close, nosing at the strong line of Castiel's jaw and kissing his chin, his neck, everywhere the God would let him. Castiel hummed softly in his throat, sliding a hand up Dean's thigh, the chill of his touch suddenly so wonderful against the Purgatory-fire burns. "Castiel."

"Kneel, Dean," the God ordered, voice soft but with no room for argument and, wincing, whining softly, Dean obeyed, sliding off of Castiel's lap and onto the floor, bracing himself with his hands knotted into the cushions on either side of Castiel's legs. "We know how Leviathan feels about this." Dean tensed at the low, animal-like growl that rolled across the room, could feel Leviathan stalking around the room behind him. "What do you think, Tom?"

Dean's eyes flashed upwards. Tom. Tom was his hope for this – if the human didn't agree, who knew what could happen. Maybe Leviathan would rip him to shreds – the thing was possessive at the best of times and, sure, Castiel would probably bring him back, but that didn't mean Dean wanted to die over and over – he'd done that, thanks. Maybe Castiel would take Dean away for a while for some special time, just the two of them, and Dean shuddered, dreading and anticipating that as much as anything. When the God's entire focus was on him, Dean felt like he was at the center of a new star; burning, too hot, too energized. Too everything.

The demon swallowed when Tom's eyes landed on him, searching his face. "I want to meet him," Tom finally said, and Dean flashed a smile, triumph in his eyes when he turned back towards Castiel.

The God sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your pet, you take care of him," was all he said dismissively, with a wave of his hand, and Dean smiled more widely, leaning forward to kiss the God, and used what limited amount of demon magic he could wield with his collar on to remove Castiel's clothes and show his deity just how much he appreciated being granted permission.

* * *

It was called The Pathway. Scariest and weirdest fucking thing Jake had ever done. Already his friends were dead, he'd killed this multimillionaire occult Satanist and was running for his fucking life out in the middle of God knows what woods and he had no idea which direction he was going – just _away, _get away.

And he could hear the _thing _chasing him. Whatever had been in his basement, whatever had been in his dreams – that huge, horned beast. A demon. The devil, and it was riding his ass and no matter how fast he ran, the thing was always behind him. Whenever he dared to look over his shoulder he could see a flash of horn in the sunlight or caught the sound of the bull-like breathing, right behind him.

He was exhausted, had barely slept since the night with Dakota, and had no idea where he was going.

The thing was getting louder behind him.

Finally, the trees thinned out, and Jake saw ahead what looked like a cabin – abandoned, old, rotting around the edges. The one from his dream. The sound of the bull-like demon chasing him suddenly snapped off, as though the thing was afraid of following him to that cabin and, incensed, hopeful, Jake put on another burst of speed, flinging himself through the door and slamming it behind him, panting heavily as he finally allowed himself to rest.

He paused, holding his breath, and pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear if the beast had tried to follow him, but he could hear nothing. Not even the normal sounds of a forest, like trees creaking and leaves rustling and all that nature shit.

Then, suddenly, humming. A soft song that he vaguely recognized drifted through the still trees and quiet woods, and Jake opened his eyes again, frowning as he tried to concentrate. Who the hell was in the middle of the woods by an old abandoned cabin humming a song? A hiker?

Jake's eyes widened when he realized the humming was getting closer, louder – the person was coming to the cabin. He had to warn them about the thing chasing him.

He moved away from the door, making to open it, but as soon as his fingers left the rotting wood, the door flew open, banging loudly against the wall, doorknob snapping through the wood paneling and sticking there. Jake cried out in shock, flinching away, expecting perhaps the bull-like beast to come charging in after him, horns down to spear him where he stood. But no. When he dared to lower his arm, looking up from where he was crouched on the floor and squinting past the bright shaft of sunlight, he saw human-shaped shadows looming over him.

Four of them.

They stalked inside, three of them silent and the fourth creaking on booted feet, the old wood of the cabin groaning under his weight. The door slammed shut behind them, the wooden wall groaning as the handle came out of it, and Jake blinked, letting his eyes adjust.

When he looked up again, he was staring into the abyssal black that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for the past month.

"Oh, God," he gasped out, scrambling back away from the thing as it smiled at him – it looked like him. Wore his face, maybe a little older, with more lines in its skin and more muscle on its body, but it was still definitely his body. Was this another fucked up hallucination?

No. It felt too real, too solid in ways his other visions hadn't.

The black-eyed thing smiled more widely, tilting his head to one side, and looked back over his shoulder, to another man, this one with bright blue eyes and messy, dark hair, dressed in a business suit and a trench coat and watching Jake with a cool, calculating gaze. "See?" he asked, voice husky but still familiar in a way that Jake knew – knew from the voice coming to him over his phone. "I told you." He looked back towards Jake, smile growing sharp. "Too pretty for words."

Another of them – another that wore his face, younger than the first but still older than Jake, the one that had made noise walking in – snorted, smirking slightly at the first's comment. "If you do say so yourself," he muttered sarcastically, earning another laugh from the other three.

The fourth one – another lookalike, Jake saw, to the blue-eyed man, but dressed without the trench coat on and with no tie, his white shirt unbuttoned, collar more out, to bare the lines of his neck where Jake could see just the beginnings of black swirls – a tattoo, maybe? – and black stains along his clothes – snapped his jaws impatiently, an animal-like growl coming from him and rolling through the room, making Jake's heart stutter in fear and he shied away. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

"Hush," the other blue-eyed man demanded sharply, with a small gesture of his left hand, and the other quieted with another low growl. "Dean," he said, grabbing the attention of the first, a collar glowing dully at his throat flashing in the weak sunlight as he turned his head. "Go on."

The first, black-eyed man smiled slightly, blinking and at once the black was gone from his eyes, leaving a bright iris of green as he looked back towards Jake, and took a step towards him. Jake gasped again, trying to shove himself away, but then suddenly the thing was there – _demon_, his mind insisted, even though this creature was definitely not the horned beast that followed him.

He smelled like blood.

"Did you kill it?" Jake asked, hands shaking as the demon kneeled in front of him, and something inside of Jake….relaxed. It was the same feeling he had when answering a call from the Pathway – soothed, empowered, but at the same time scared out of his mind.

The demon cocked his head to one side, a small, soft smile on his face. "Kill what, sweetheart?" he asked, reaching forward and gently cupping Jake's face, pressing his palm to the curve of the younger man's jaw.

There was no resistance when Jake breathed in shakily, just barely pressing into the touch.

"The bull demon outside," he said.

The demon – Dean, Jake remembered – laughed softly, leaning in close and nuzzling against Jake's jaw, and the human shivered when the motion meant he could look past Dean, see the three other pairs of eyes watching them with barely disguised rage and lust, in equal measure. He'd never thought 'man-eater' actually had a look but damn, they were all doing it.

His heart stuttered in fear when the cold-eyed man stepped forward, head tilted just slightly to one side as he approached Jake, flanked his other side, and reached down to take his hand.

"You're scaring him, Cas," Dean warned, voice low and defensive and Jake instinctively curled closer to the demon, his breath catching in his chest as he stared at the other man's steady hand.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," the blue-eyed man – Cas – said, voice lower than any that Jake had heard before, as though there was something on the inside of his vocal chords, scratching him while he spoke. He swallowed, green eyes flashing upwards to look the God in the eye. "Jacob Grey. Rise."

Hand still shaking, Jake couldn't resist raising his hand and sliding it into the creature's cool, dry palm. His own skin felt clammy and he shivered as Cas pulled him to his feet, his legs unsteady and refusing to lock.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around at the four of them, his heart hammering in his chest – the room reeked of human adrenaline and anxiety and Dean, unable to help himself, inhaled deeply, pressing his nose against the thin, sensitive skin underneath the boy's ear, licking lightly. He purred when he felt Jake's hand curl around the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair.

The God smiled, his other hand coming forward and tilting Jake's chin up, towards him so they were facing each other and he could look into the human's eyes. Such a bright soul, shadowed with grief and loss. His friends had been taken from him, his family, maybe even what remained of his sanity. Perfectly pure; a sweet victory just at the edges of their grasps if they could turn him, could train him in their ways to become like one of them.

"I have a gift for you," Dean murmured, nuzzling against Jake's skin again, running a hand down the youth's chest to rest above the flat of his stomach. "Outside. Would you like to come see?"

The youth's eyes widened at the eager smiles he saw on the lookalikes' faces, shying towards the wall, away from the men. "I can't. That thing's out there."

"Nah, sweetheart, I promise."

Jake swallowed, the sound audible in the otherwise quiet room – the sounds of the forest had yet to come back and he was beginning to suspect that whatever these things were keeping him company, it might be the cause.

"I don't want to die," he whispered, sounding small and scared, fingers curling tight around Dean's wrist, and the other man wearing his face – the one with bluer eyes and a softer smile – sighed, coming forward also while the fourth and last stayed back, snapping his jaws.

"You won't," he promised, resting his warm hand on Jake's shoulder.

The demon – Dean – smiled wide, turning away from Jake and nuzzling against his lookalike's cheek, and Jake swore he could hear a purr emanating from the hellion. "Jake," he said, flashing open beguilingly innocent green eyes again, "meet Tom. And Castiel, and Leviathan." Jake swallowed, eyes flashing to the last remaining of the quartet, the dark creature still growling and lurking in the shadows. "We'll take care of you, sweetheart, just come."

Jake was still trembling with fear, but unresisting to Dean's hands as the demon laced their fingers together, like they were good friends or close lovers, and pulled the younger man towards the back of the cabin. Tom and Castiel followed close behind and Leviathan took up the rear, all of them following the demon and wondering what surprise he might have set up, to lure this young, innocent human towards the darker side of their existence. Even Castiel had to admit he was curious, wondering what his beloved mate might be up to.

Jake hesitated once more at another door, remembering the vision flashing through his head that he had seen, of the naked crying woman striking him with a snake, and his heart jumped in fear again. He clung to Dean's shirt sleeve tightly like a frightened child, feeling safe next to the demon despite everything else.

"What's out there?" he whispered, could hear nothing of the bull-demon anymore, but that didn't mean it wasn't out there, waiting, just counting down the seconds before the beautiful men wearing his face and the face of another blue-eyed man lured him out.

Dean smiled, resting a hand at the small of Jake's back. "Go see," he replied, turning his head to place a small, chaste kiss against the young man's mouth, and pushed him out into the sunlight.

* * *

"_No!_"

Dean burst into laughter at the agonized cry that left the broken, crying boy, as Jake knelt in the middle of a Devil's Trap crafted from large, flat stones, the bodies of his parents hanging from a tree above him and dripping blood down onto the tree stump in the middle of the Trap. The wood was stained with blood and the corpses had started to attract crows and bugs, flies buzzing around their blank, staring eyes.

Jake lifted eyes filled with rage and loss towards the demon, his lips twisted into a snarl. "You _monster_," he growled, shoving himself to his feet, and Dean grinned wide again, let Jake catch him when the human ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

"That's it," he hissed, still grinning when Jake landed a punch to his face, and rolled them over until the younger man was pinned underneath his surprising weight. At once the human froze, sucking in a harsh breath and struggling once more, harder, to no avail. "How does it feel, hmm?" Dean whispered, pressing lips bloodied from Jake's fist to the human's neck, unsheathing his teeth against the pounding artery. "Knowing they're dead. Gone. And you're all alone."

"Stop," Jake cried out, biting his lip to stop the tears falling, and he clenched his eyes tightly shut, bowing his head and pressing his forehead against the cool stones. "Stop it. Stop talking."

"You don't have to be alone, Jake," Dean continued, voice softening, one hand threading through the soft, fine hairs at the back of the youth's head, petting through his hair like a parent would their child until they calmed. Jake's shoulders shook. "You can have a family again. I can give that to you."

"I don't want _anything _from you," Jake snarled, throwing his elbow back against Dean's chest and knocking the demon off of him, scrambling to his feet. Dean laughed again, rolling over until he was crouched on the ground, looked like a wild animal, ready to pounce. "You killed them! All of them! I…" The human swallowed, his eyes straying back to the bodies of his parents. Their skin was so grey and ashen, the blood a stark splash of color against their skin.

Suddenly, Dean was there, and Jake flinched away from the demon, cursing himself for losing focus and letting Dean sneak up on him. He went tense with anger and fear when the demon wrapped his arms around Jake's body, pulling him back against the demon's chest.

"Does the sight distress you?" Dean whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Jake's neck and the human turned his face away, unwilling to give the creature any more satisfaction in seeing the pain on his face. "We can take care of that. Anything you want, sweetheart." He turned Jake around, cupping the human's face in his warm hands, and smiled when Jake turned hate-filled eyes towards him. "Cas, Tom, Levi and I…we can give you anything you want." He leaned in close, and Jake sucked in a breath, body tensing like a taut bowstring, faintly trembling under Dean's touch. He bit his lip, eyes straying down to the demon's mouth. "You just have to ask."

"I don't…" Jake bit his lip again, eyes flashing up to meet the demon's, and Dean smiled, brushing his thumb across Jake's cheek in a surprisingly intimate gesture. Around them, Jake knew the other three must be watching, waiting, and he had no idea what was about to happen, but there was something…safe, something right, in being here with this demonic creature and his companions. It was evil and Jake's chest ached with anger and grief and loss but, when Dean was touching him, looking at him like he would turn night into day if only Jake wished it to happen, it was…something else.

"There's just one more thing you need to do," Dean whispered, taking another step towards Jake, so their bodies slotted together in a way that was so perfect, Jake shuddered. The body pressed against his looked like his own, could become his own if he worked out more and was a little older, but there was such an _otherness_ about Dean as well, made him foreign to touch, skin too warm when Jake reached out and flattened a hand just under Dean's shirt, across his hip.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, voice shaky and weak.

Dean smiled, the pupil in his eyes slowly expanding out as his demon presence shifted outward, making the collar glow against his neck and his eyes turn completely black. Jake shivered, his eyes widening in fear and he made to retreat from the demon, unsure what was going on, but couldn't move – found himself restrained without anything actually binding him down, and when he looked around to see what could be holding him, he found the trench-coated man – Castiel – watching him, a hand outstretched, fingers curling slightly and pointed towards him. Somehow the thing was forcing him to stay still and, as Jake watched, Castiel cocked his head to one side, a small smile quirking his lips, and turned his hand so it faced down to the ground.

Jake gasped as, slowly, Castiel lowered his hand, and the human was forced down to his knees.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking back towards the demon as Dean kneeled down in front of him – Dean was safe, warm, and Jake found himself reaching for the creature despite himself, fingers digging into the tight material of Dean's jeans over one thigh.

"See," Dean purred, flashing teeth in his smile as he looked Jake over, though the human couldn't tell because of the opaque filter over Dean's eyes, "we kind of have a, ah, rite of passage in our little group." He leaned forward, pressing at Jake's shoulders and forcing the younger man onto his back on the ground, Dean sliding forward and grinning wide when the human didn't fight him, not even when Dean straddled his thighs and pinned his wrists down with one hand above his head. This way, Dean knew if Jake tilted his head far back enough, he would be able to see the bodies of his parents still gently twirling amongst the upper-most branches of the trees, but the youth's light eyes were fixed on him, his soul bright and focused on where Dean was touching him.

So pure.

So confused.

Dean leaned down, eyes closing, and pressed his mouth against Jake's neck, a wet, open-mouthed kiss along the flexing tendon in the youth's neck, listening to the shudder of breath and leap of his heart. His free hand brushed through Jake's hair, fisting it loosely, pulling the youth up closer so more of their bodies could connect. "Tom had to kill," the demon murmured into Jake's ear, biting down just lightly at the thin skin below when Jake gasped, shaking slightly. "Not a hard job for him. Bred for it, he was, but…he had to be more controlled. He's hard to control when he gets into it."

"What can I say?" Jake jumped, a soft sound of surprise escaping him as he flinched closer to Dean, turning his head to see the other man who wore his face kneeling down next to them, blue-green eyes sparking as he smiled. Dean sucked harder at the mark he was creating on Jake's neck, making the youth moan, eyes going to half-mast. "I like the scent of blood in the air."

Dean chuckled, moving the hand that had been holding Jake's wrists down away, so that Jake could sit up, clutch at Dean in his lap and pull the demon closer, and Dean reached out for Tom, pulling him in, and let their lips slide together, all warm and slick and this time, it was Dean who shivered and mewled into his twin's mouth, hunger flashing up, hot and strong, at the taste of blood in Tom's mouth.

"Levi had to accept Cas as the Alpha," Tom whispered, smiling against Dean's jaw and nipping at his twin's neck, pressing their faces together like affectionate animals as Dean wrapped an arm around Toms' shoulders, pulling them closer together. "Thought he was gonna destroy the world before that happened. But Dean got him to come around."

"I can be very persuasive," the demon agreed, laughing with a dark edge to the sound, his hand tightening in Jake's hair as he turned his attention back to the young human man. "Which leads us to you."

Jake swallowed, looking between the two of them. "What do I have to do?" he asked, voice shaking slightly, and Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss the human. Jake melted under his touch and Dean moaned softly, pressing his hands back onto the youth's shoulders and shoving him back down to the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade and, with a small grunt of pain, laid the bite of the blade against his wrist, pulling until his skin split and blood welled up, thick and hot around the wound.

Blood spilled out, warm and wet, against Jake's shoulder and the youth let out a startled sound, eyes widening when he saw what Dean had done. Before he could ask what the hell was happening again, he caught Dean's eye and the demon smiled at him – a feral, dark little smile – and he lost his breath.

"Let go," Dean whispered, pressing his bloody wrist to Jake's mouth. "Take."

Grimacing, Jake opened his mouth, lips sealing tight around the proffered wound. The first lick of blood felt like hot sauce and salt on his tongue – fiery, explosive, almost painful and burning in how it slid towards the back of his throat and down. He choked, hands coming up to try and shove Dean's wrist away, so he could breathe, but his limbs wouldn't move. Couldn't.

Tom moaned softly at the scent and sight of Dean's blood – he'd only been allowed it a few times, less than he could count on both hands, and his nostrils flared wide at the scent. Smelled like a fresh kill. The twin closed his eyes, turning and pressing his face against Dean's shoulder, biting down at the wing hard enough to make Dean mewl and arch, the demon's hips grinding down against Jake's under him.

A roar rumbled throughout the clearing, loud enough to make the ground shake, and when Dean lifted his head, black eyes gleaming and smiling wide, it was to see Leviathan snarling at him, the creature shoved against the ground as though he had been thrown there, and Castiel, still standing, a second hand outstretched towards the creature, cold eyes flashing.

"_No,_" Leviathan snarled, eyes flashing the color of molten silver as he stared at Dean, fingers tearing into the soft earth beneath him – the only thing he could really do with Castiel's control over him reigning. "You fucking _whore -._"

Dean grinned wide, laughing at the creature's enraged snarl, as Jake stopped struggling, whining softly as he opened his mouth wider against Dean's wrist, taking his first real pull of the demon's fire-laced blood. Hellfire surged through Jake, igniting whatever it was, the darkness inside of him that made him feel so safe with the demon, and the human cried out in pain as he felt like he was being burned from the inside.

He writhed against the clearing floor, feet kicking at one of the stones that held the Devil's Trap in place, severing the energy that kept and bound the evil, tamped it down to manageable levels. Dean gasped, leaning forward over the boy as Jake continued to drink, unable to pull away – it felt to the demon as though he was being pulled down, dragged through his body, through his blood, into and towards Jake. Somehow, impossibly, Jake's hand was suddenly around Dean's throat, Castiel's power no longer affecting him and, with that there was a bright flash of light and Dean's collar glowed, white-hot, and snapped off, falling to the ground by the three lookalikes.

With the sudden loss of the collar, Dean's presence exploded like the backdraft of a bomb – black slammed into the back of his closed eyelids and the demon shuddered in release, as the influence that Castiel wielded over him through the collar broke and shattered and fell away. He cried out, wrenching his arm away from Jake's mouth and slamming their lips together himself, entire body trembling with the aftershocks of whatever the fuck was raging through his body and soul.

Jake growled underneath him, burning with the hellfire running through his veins, and he knotted his fingers in Dean's short, soft hair, Castiel's power suddenly no longer able to affect him – with Dean free, his blood was freeing too. He rolled the demon over, onto his back, and kissed him, hard, heavy, dragging lust-rough fingers through Dean's hair and pulling his head back to expose the pale, sweaty line of his throat to his questing teeth.

His skin parted easily under Jake's bite, the human stifling a loud moan against Dean's neck as his teeth sunk into the demon's flesh and he started the first pull of his fire-rich blood. Dean's blood felt _powerful_, like all the drugs and alcohol in the world multiplied by a thousand, like the best orgasm after so long, strung out and on edge. Jake shuddered with it, closing his eyes as he felt the demon go lax and Dean tilted his head to expose more of his throat to Jake's bite.

"There we go," Dean hissed, brushing a gentle hand across the back of Jake's neck. The demon's blackened eyes caught Tom's wide ones and he smiled, baring his teeth in a victorious smirk. "That's it, baby."

Leviathan's roar echoed around the clearing and Tom's gaze snapped up, away from Dean's, to find the creature's eyes a blazing silver, the ground by his hands completely torn up as he dug harsh furrows into the dirt and mud. Leviathan looked _furious, _completely enraged and Tom felt his heart stutter a little in fear – quietly, nervous, he rose up to his feet and moved closer towards Castiel, where the deity was still watching the proceedings with cool, calculating eyes. He seemed to have no distress towards Dean slowly being sucked dry or the fact that, not ten feet from him, Leviathan was kicking up a storm. His hand was still outstretched towards the creature and he had dropped the hand keeping Jake down when the human had broken out of his influence.

"Cas," Tom whispered urgently, pressing close to the God's side as his eyes darted between Dean, Jake and Leviathan. The God cocked his head to one side, just slightly, showing he was listening. "Do something. They're gonna kill each other."

Castiel smiled, in that way he did when he wasn't really smiling at all, eyes flashing. "Yes," he said coolly, turning his icy eyes towards the still-growling Leviathan. "It would certainly seem that way, wouldn't it?"

Tom swallowed, looking towards his God, watched how Castiel's smile grew and, slowly, he lowered his other hand, fingers splayed out as he released his grip on Leviathan. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded, fear making him more daring than he would otherwise be with Castiel.

The deity's eyes flashed. "Experimenting."

The second that Leviathan realized he could move, was released from where he was being forced to kneel on the ground, he was up and running at Jake and Dean. He collided with the both of them, snarling low as he dug a hand sharply into Jake's hair, ripping him away from the river of blood running down Dean's neck, and threw him off, rolling so that Jake ended up on his back, blood slicking his skin, staring up with dark eyes into Leviathan's enraged face.

"Do it!" the young human demanded, hands flying up to fist in Leviathan's black-stained clothes and the creature snarled, leaning down, his jaw cracking apart as he bared his sharp, deadly teeth and sunk them into Jake's shoulder. The human cried out, back arching up sharply as he clutched at Leviathan's hair, pulling as hard as he could, writhing against the ground.

"Dean?" Tom ran forward, supporting his twin when Dean rolled over, onto his hands and knees, his vessel slowly healing up from the harsh bite that had been dealt to his flesh, and, unable to help himself, Tom leaned in, licking at the fresh blood around the wound. "Are you okay?"

Dean shivered, biting his lip hard enough to prick his flesh again, and raised his eyes to where Jake and Leviathan were struggling against each other, red and black staining them as they each dealt blows. Was downright frightening how brightly Leviathan's molten eyes were glowing, but what really affected Dean – what made his eyes flash black and his sensitive, spent cock twitch inside his jeans – was how much Jake fought back. The demon could see his powerful blood swirling inside of the boy, making him strong, defiant, so much _more _than he had been before. Made him lash out at Leviathan, fist a hand in the creature's hair, roll them over.

"No more," Jake growled, shoving a hand against Leviathan's throat, pressing and holding him down, somehow his weak human strength was enough to quell even that monster, as the Castiel lookalike's eyes flashed but he remained still, tilted his head back as Jake's thumb and fingers pressed tight against his throat.

Leviathan bared his teeth in a savage smile, watching Jake through glowing silver eyes. "I don't take orders from you," he snapped, fisted a hand in Jake's hair again and rolled them over, so that Jake was on his stomach against the hard stones of the Devil's Trap, scattering the broken seal further. Dean trembled with every movement of the boy against the stones.

Leviathan's grip shifted, fisting tightly in the hair at the back of Jake's head and shoving him face-down against the ground, straddling his ass with his heavy weight to keep him pinned down. Blood from the bite on Jake's shoulder was staining his clothes, darkening and spreading out at an alarming rate and Jake's struggles began to weaken. "Little whore," Leviathan growled, leaning down and pressing his human mouth over the darkest part of the blood stain, grinning at the small sound of pain Jake let out. "Almost too damn easy, isn't it?"

"Stop," Dean demanded, finally recovering from the shock that had been the removal of his collar – had forgotten what it felt like not to be tamped down, controlled, inside of his own meat suit and he relished the freedom, bared his teeth at Leviathan when the creature's molten eyes turned to him, rose up to his feet. "He's mine." _My kill, my prey. _"Back off."

Leviathan grinned, tightening his grip in Jake's hair. "Does the little demon bitch have a spine now?" he taunted, eyes flashing, and Dean snarled, launching himself at Leviathan and sending them both rolling. Leviathan was quick to take advantage – even without the strength of the collar holding him back, the creature was much stronger than Dean – and he managed to shove Dean down to his hands and knees, claw-like nails ripping at the demon's clothes until Dean's skin was bared to the cool forest air, long lines of red staining his sides and down his legs.

"Leviathan, try not to kill anyone today." Castiel's cool voice was suddenly right next to the four, and the four of them stilled, looking towards the God as he knelt by Jake, who had rolled onto his side and was breathing heavily, wincing as every breath pulled on his bitten shoulder. "This is Dean's toy," he said, reaching a chill hand out and placing it against the dark stain of blood on Jake's shoulder, and the boy visibly relaxed as healing Grace flowed through him, sealing the wound shut. "Dean's hunt. We should not interfere."

"Like _fuck,_" Leviathan snarled in reply as Jake took a deep breath, suddenly shoving himself so he was sitting up and felt at this shoulder, breathing heavily. Dirt was smeared across the side of his face, mixing with the blood to create a fine reddish paste on his mouth and cheek, and Castiel smiled, taking the boy's chin in his hand and wiping at the stain with his thumb. Their eyes locked and for a moment all was still and silent. "His blood sings with power."

Dean grunted. "It should. He took a lot from me."

Castiel chuckled, wiping at Jake's jaw again. "How does it feel?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side as he looked Jake over. "To have Hellfire running through your veins?"

Jake bared his blood-lined teeth at the God, fingers clenching into the disturbed ground and Castiel smiled at him, drawing Jake forward, and placed a small, affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"I hear police sirens," Tom whispered, looking around from where he was kneeling at Castiel's side, wide-eyed and focused on the path that led away from the front of the cabin, towards the road. Faint, but there, Tom had always had a certain sensitivity to law enforcement.

"What shall we do about it, then?" Castiel asked coolly, looking back towards Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Leviathan snarled, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll take care of them," he said, only to be stopped when Dean was suddenly standing also, wrapping a strong hand around Leviathan's arm and keeping him back.

"No," he murmured, flashing teeth in a large smile. "We let them take him. Let him fester." His eyes melted to black and he looked over at Jake, who still was staring up at Castiel, eyes glazed over and breathing hard, his body starting to burn. "He'll rot in prison for a few years and when he's done, when the time is right, we'll break him out. He'll be ours for the taking."

Leviathan laughed – a low, dark sound – and it seemed to be enough to snap Jake out of whatever trance he had been locked into. He turned wide eyes to look up at the demon, suddenly afraid again and confused. "Why?" he demanded, voice weak. "I did what you asked me to!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Dean replied, smiling and kneeling down next to Jake, taking his chin in hand. "And now you'll do this for me, too, and when you're done you'll get to come with us. I promise it'll be worth it."

Jake growled, trying to force himself to his feet, but then Castiel stood and used his power to force him back down. Dean grinned, straightening. "Do you trust me, baby?"

"Not even a little," Jake growled in reply, flashing accusing eyes up at the demon, and Dean laughed again.

"Perfect," he said, and the original four vanished just in time for the police cars to pull around the corner. Within minutes cops had the place surrounded and the chief found Jake, still staring up at nothing in the sky, blood and dirt crusted around his mouth.

"You're one sick kid," the Chief said in disgust, hauling Jake up by the back of his jacket and leading him to a police car. Jake clenched his jaw and said nothing, raising his eyes from the floor. He could swear he caught a glimpse of molten silver eyes and a manic grin before his head was shoved down and he was forced into the car, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

"All of that for _nothing?" _Leviathan snarled, pacing around the large wood cabin that Castiel had deemed would be their safe house for the next couple of weeks, while they settled and regrouped and searched for a new city to temporarily inhabit, to hunt and feed in. Leviathan whirled on Dean when the demon entered the room, silver eyes glowing. "What was the point of that?"

"Dean," Tom said quietly, resting a hand on his twin's shoulder. "I thought you were going to take him. That he would join us. Why did you let him be taken?"

Dean smiled a little, blinking once-again-green eyes to his twin, and he curled a hand around the back of Tom's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Cas understands," he said, knowing that that would all Tom would need to be placated – Tom had incredible trust and loyalty towards their God and Dean knew that Tom would never stray so long as he knew Castiel had things under control.

"Well?" Leviathan demanded again, not one to be satisfied so easily.

Castiel smiled, moving into the room and waving the door closed behind them. Without a word he settled himself on one of the large couches, lightly touching Leviathan on the side of the face, telling him to follow. When he sat down the creature sat next to him, still looking angry but willing, for now, to let the deity explain.

Castiel waved his hands once more, and Dean's broken collar materialized in his hands, his fingers curling over the shattered silver. Dean shivered, seeing it, able to feel the power etched into the band of metal, and he locked eyes with Castiel, going over and dropping to his knees in front of the God. He didn't fight when Castiel placed the metal against his flesh once more, the collar glowing red-hot and resealing around his neck in a perfect, unbroken ring.

"Something that is made with haste is seldom made well," Castiel murmured, smiling a little and running a finger along the edge of Dean's collar, and the demon purred, tilting his head to the touch. Tom came forward also, settling on his knees on the floor, attentive and eager to hear Castiel's words; "A good demon, a strong one, takes time to mold. Even when the clay is prepared, ready for the taking, a fine craftsman can take years filling in the cracks, taking out the impurities until the final piece is…perfection."

"Prison will break him more," Tom whispered, brow furrowing a little in confusion. "Darken him. Is that what you wanted?"

"He was still too pure," Dean said, smiling a little and opening his eyes to look up at Castiel, pressing his mouth to the inside of the deity's wrist. "But with my blood and the savages he will meet in there, he will break. Become what we need him to be." He took in a short, sharp breath. "Perfection."

Castiel smiled, running a hand through Dean's hair. "Patience is a virtue, Leviathan," the God murmured, looking back towards the creature, who bared his teeth in challenge at the words. "Why don't you and Tom go have some fun – go hunting, fuck to your heart's content." Icy eyes landed back on the kneeling demon. "I would like some time alone with Dean."

Dean grinned wide, sucking in another breath when Tom smiled, leaning in once, quickly, to nuzzle at Dean's neck and place a soft kiss there, running a hand through his twin's hair, before he stood, holding a hand out to Leviathan. The creature snarled, getting to his feet, and Tom knew a Hunter's look when he saw one – he turned tail and ran, out of the cabin, and Leviathan, feeling generous, gave him a three-second head-start before he was chasing, intent on hunting Tom down and catching him and fucking him into submission.

Within a moment Dean rose up, straddling Castiel's lap, and closed his eyes when the God mojo'd their clothes away, his cold hands flattening over Dean's hips and angling the demon for the first slow slide of his cock into Dean's hellfire-hot body. Dean shivered, feeling Castiel's healing magic flow through him, sewing the rips in his meat suit created by Leviathan's claws, as he fisted a hand in Castiel's hair, the other on the back of the couch, and started a rhythm, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the God's – his mate's.

"Are you angry with me?" Dean whispered, sounding breathless already – it had been too long since it was just the two of them, all of Castiel's attention focused on him. He cherished Tom and craved Leviathan, but Castiel was always and would always be more than that – more because he had always been there and was still the closest thing Dean had to being in love, mated.

Castiel smiled a little, one side of his mouth quirking up higher than the other, and brushed a hand over the side of Dean's face. "Never, beloved," he replied, leaning up and biting into Dean's mouth, dragging the demon down as he dug his nails tighter in Dean's hip, leaving his own marks behind, and thrust up hard into Dean's willing body. The demon tensed up, whining softly, trembling. "But Jacob Grey is your pet – you have to take care of him when he joins us."

"Of course," Dean replied, breathing out unsteadily, muscles working to keep up with the rhythm Castiel was setting.

"And you must make sure he knows just who you belong to."

Dean shivered, closing his eyes again, and pressed his mouth under Castiel's jaw in a gesture of supplication. "I will never stray," he whispered – had learned his lesson after the last time. "Never. I promise. And neither will he. Only the loyal."

Castiel smiled again, his voice soft but his eyes dark. "Good," he replied sharply, yanking Dean's head up to kiss him again, and by the time Leviathan and Tom returned to the cabin, they looked just as bloody and beaten as Castiel and Dean did – they ended up having to move sooner than expected, because it had started to rain and the holes in the roof were soaking through onto the bloodstained couch and the rug beneath.


End file.
